


Control

by Queenie_97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Choking, Feelings, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Los dedos de Chromedome se cerraban alrededor de la garganta de Prowl como si pertenecieran allí.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Okey.... Este es el primer fic que publico, así que muero de los nervios.  
> Transformers y sus personajes, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen.

Los dedos de Chromedome se cerraban alrededor de la garganta de Prowl como si pertenecieran allí.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo atrapados en lo mismo, o quizá esa era sólo su percepción de las cosas. Las cosas, difíciles, complicadas y sin sentido. Era cada día lo mismo, un vórtice interminable de locura y desapego, de rutina y desamor.

Prowl y Chromedome llevaban muchos años sin ser algo entre ellos, sin ser más que viejos conocidos y viejos anhelos de algo que pudo haber sido, pero nunca llegó a ser.

Aun así, los dedos de Chromedome apretaban el cuello de Prowl hasta que sus ópticas comenzaban a opacarse, hasta que las piernas abiertas de Prowl pateaban en vano los acolchados sobre la cama, con su cadera arqueándose de forma que quizá para otro hubiera sido _deliciosa_ , con su voz ahogándose en plegarias sin terminar, en ruegos sin aire. Lo mejor de todo era que a Chromedome no le importaba. No le importaba, no cuando las manos del otro le agarraban la muñeca y tiraban, no cuando sus ópticos empezaban a tener un brillo moribundo en ellas, ni cuando todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba buscando aire, desesperado por alguna forma de poder ventilar.

Chromedome usualmente fantaseaba con apretar más, mucho más. Con convertir esas sesiones de necesidad pura y salvaje en algo oscuro y doloroso, en algo que lo hiciera sentir más que vergüenza y odio en la mañana. Fantaseaba con ver las placas del otro ennegreciéndose, con sentir la electricidad de su chispa explotando bajo sus dedos, con ver el miedo y el arrepentimiento cubriéndole los ópticos, milímetro por milímetro, hasta que Prowl se diera cuenta de cuánto Chromedome había sufrido por su culpa, de cuánto la muerte de Rewind lo había cambiado para peor.

Nunca lo hacía. Siempre terminaba soltando a Prowl, viéndolo boquear por aire, jadear por una mezcla de placer y desesperación antes de llegar a su esperado clímax. Chromedome a veces llegaba, a veces no. Tampoco le importaba. Si no lo alcanzaba, se sentía menos sucio y menos culpable, como si su cuerpo supiera perfectamente que ese arreglo mutuo no era ni saludable ni correcto.

No, ni siquiera sabía cómo había vuelto a terminar así. Chromedome creía haber aprendido de sus errores, de aquellas noches de desconfianza y de gritos, de objetos que volaban por los aires y de la soledad. Él creía haber aprendido de como su mente le pedía a gritos que acabara con el dolor, que acabara con todo lo que lo dañaba. En aquel tiempo, Chromedome había interpretado que todos esos males vivían dentro de él. Ahora entendía diferente. Ahora sabía con certeza que la fuente de todo lo malo era externa, que esa fuente le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas, le clavaba los dedos en la espalda y le susurraba su nombre con una mezcla desesperante de éxtasis y falso cariño.

Prowl era la raíz de todos sus males.

“ _Tumbler_ ”

La voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus manos yacían lánguidas alrededor del cuello magullado del otro. Prowl lo estaba mirando fijamente, ópticos oscuros y boca ligeramente abierta. Se le sujetaba de los hombros con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de que cualquier movimiento suyo desencadenara alguna reacción no deseada. Parecía caminar sobre cristal, siempre que estaba con él. Con Chromedome, Prowl se permitía a si mismo delicadeza y sumisión que nunca se habría permitido con ningún otro bot. Cuando pensaba en eso, Chromedome se quería morir.

“ _Tumbler_ ”, repitió, esta vez con algo más de fuerza en la palabra. Sus manos subieron un poco, hasta los costados del rostro de su amante. Lo acarició suavemente, disfrutando de la calidez de sus placas. Tumbler era lo único que Prowl alguna vez había llegado a amar y también era su más grande dolor. Lo había rechazado, golpeado y abandonado a voluntad, como si sus sentimientos y su cariño nunca hubieran significado nada para él.

Pero nada importa, se dijo. Nada. Si Tumbler estaba ahí con él, nada importaba. No cuando lo sujetaba con fuerza, no cuando se posicionaba entre sus piernas y se acercaba hasta que los dos fueran solo uno, no cuando seguía aquel ritmo infernal que hacía que Prowl quisiera llorar de felicidad y placer. Por todo eso, porque nada importaba, subió su rostro hasta besarlo sobre la máscara. Ya no se la sacaba más para hacer el amor, pero no importaba. Nada, nada.

Chromedome agradeció nunca remover su placa bucal, no en frente de Prowl y mucho menos cuando hacían esto. Tiempo atrás, antes de la guerra y cuando eran jóvenes, solía hacerlo, solía ser él quien se inclinaba para reclamar un beso y Prowl solía ser el que los rechazaba. Ahora ya no, ahora Chromedome no tenía intenciones de pretender disfrutar algo que ya no quería. Con Rewind era diferente, con Rewind estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de cada placa, de cada inhibición que separa su esencia, su chispa de la del otro, hasta que no pudiera distinguirse distancia alguna entre ellos, hasta que no existiera limite físico o sentimental que los separara.

“ _Más_ ”.

Rewind. Chromedome todavía recordaba la primera vez que había ahorcado a Prowl en una de esas noches de desesperación y calor. Recordaba como Prowl vociferaba su nombre como un ruego, como sus brazos lo empujaban en el pecho, pero sus piernas lo atraían más hacia él. Habían dejado la luz prendida, aunque todas las veces anteriores y siguientes la dejarían apagada. Chromedome podía ver masa y ángulos rectos donde no debían estar, podía ver luces y puntas donde antes sólo había habido placas pequeñas y formas conocidas. Prowl no era Rewind y, a la luz, no podía pretender que sí.

Rewind había muerto y era culpa de la persona que yacía bajo su cuerpo, de aquella que creía tenía el derecho de recitar su nombre como un mantra, de decir “ _Tumbler_ ” donde antes solo se había oído “ _Domey_ ”. Por eso, sus manos hallaron el camino como si estuvieran destinadas a ello. El cuello de Prowl cabía perfectamente entre ellas. Sus dedos apretaron, primero despacio, apenas con fuerza, para luego cerrarse como un cerrojo y estrujar hasta que pudo escuchar el crujido de las placas. Prowl se sacudía y trataba de hablar, pero Chromedome seguía enterrándose dentro de él con furia y eso acallaba sus quejidos.

Nunca supo que fue lo que lo hizo soltarlo aquella noche. Cuando sus manos se movieron, pudo ver las profundas abolladuras que había dejado en el metal del otro. Iba a disculparse, pero el gemido ronco de Prowl le quitó las palabras de la boca. Más tarde, ambos yacían acostados cuando Prowl, acurrucado de forma desagradable contra él, le confesó que esa había sido una de sus mejores noches compartidas.

Y así había empezado todo. Chromedome, sin el peso de la culpa, se tomaba cada vez más la libertad de sujetarlo entre sus dedos y apretar, apretar hasta que su propia cabeza se nublara, hasta que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Y Prowl siempre lo disfrutaba, siempre se retorcía debajo de él, siempre le rogaba con la voz en un hilo, hasta que sus ópticos se apagaban y la inconsciencia amenazaba con tomarlo. Y Chromedome se detenía entonces, siempre lo hacía.

Siempre.

Aunque con cada día que pasaba, Chromedome sentía que llegaría el momento en el que ya no se detendría más. Sólo esperaba que su control durara, aunque fuera, esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer. Cualquier feedback es bienvenido :)


End file.
